Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Call me Claus)
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer '''or simply '''Rudolph is a major supporting protagonist who appears in the 2001 movie Call Me Claus. He is based on his cartoon version with the character of the same name. He is Santa Claus' pet reindeer and Lucy Cullins' close friend. Appearence and role His appearence in real-life is the same as his cartoon counterpart, brown and white fur with the reindeer's horns with a shiny red nose. In his appearence, he is magical, loyal, jovial, honest, kind and, respectful to all reindeers especially for his nephew Comet including the elves and child, as well as selfless. Unlike his cartoon counterpart, Rudolph is quiet and makes noises, he has a shiny red nose since he was an young reindeer. When Rudolph was young, he was the laughingstock of other reindeers and children who tease him and mocking him badly, he was then comforted by Santa and the fairy. Already adult, he becomes the 9th reindeer to give Santa the direction to assume the delivery Christmas gifts for the sake of all children on Earth. Rudolph was first seen when he discovers Santa and Lucy Cullins, he discovers the elves embalming the gifts for children on Earth. He is a nice reindeer who trust his friends especially for Comet his nephew. Rudolph later appears again when he and his reindeer pals emerge from Christmas car by Santa's magical powers. Like his cartoon counterpart, he has the ability to fly like the magical reindeers before him. In the animated comedy cartoon named Têtes à Claques, Rudolph appears in Le Père Noel 2 episode which is an minor protagonist by saying "You called me!" "Tu m'as appelé!" in English when he plays an major role in the animated series. He appeared again in Au Pays des Têtes à Claques An Brown Christmas also called in French Un Noel Brun which is one of the supporting characters after the snow appears via Jesus Christ's magic snap, he was seen being happy with Santa Claus that the snow has started snowing by miracle. Trivia He is based on his cartoon counterpart who appears in the animated movie. He and Santa Claus are one of the characters who appear in the french canadian comedy series Têtes à Claques and its sequel Au Pays des Têtes à Claques on TV and in the internet sites which they play an major role in the series. Gallery Rudolph discovers Lucy.png|Rudolph discovers Lucy Cullins. Rudolph and Lucy.png Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ready.png|Rudolph is ready to travel with Santa Claus and Lucy Cullins. Rudolph's shiny red nose shining.png|Rudolph's red nose shines. Rudolph and his reindeer pals travel with Santa Claus, Santa's assistant and Lucy Cullins.png|Rudolph with his reindeer pals traveling with Santa, his assistant and Lucy Cullins. Rudolph and his reindeer pals traveling..png Rudolph greeting.png|Rudolph greeting the children and adults along with his reindeer pals. Rudolph's wink.png|Rudolph's Heroic Wink Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Movie Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honest Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Famous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Teenagers